Conventionally, as a surface layer in a sliding surface of a sliding member, metal overlays and resin overlays have been proposed. The resin overlays are manufactured from a synthetic resin with low friction, and are excellent in low friction as compared with a metal overlay. Further, for example, in JP-A-07-238936 (Patent Literature 1), the seizure resistance of a sliding member is improved by specifying roughness, composition and thickness of a resin overlay that is formed on an Al-base bearing alloy, whereas in JP-A-2006-283905 (Patent Literature 2), an Al—Sn alloy overlay by sputtering is adopted as an underlying alloy of a resin overlay, and the Al—Sn alloy overlay has a Vickers' Hardness of 40 to 100, whereby conformability at the time of uneven contact (or misalignment) of the bearing member is improved.